Henrik, Prince Consort
Gregor, Southeast Veckerland, Lungary |Died = |Spouse = Queen Nicolette (m. 2009) |Issue = Agata, Princess of Munbach Sophie, Princess of Lungary Katerina, Princess of Lungary |Name = Henrik Matwej |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (by marriage) |Father = Johannes Matwej Gaütherbarg |Mother = Natascha Maria Pulmann |Religion = Church of Lungary}} Henrik (born Henrik Matwej Gaütherbarg; 27 August 1980) is the current Prince consort of Lungary. He ascended to the throne with his wife Queen Nicolette following the abdication of his father-in-law, Otto V, on 26 May 2019. A child psychologist, Henrik was born and raised in Gregor, Southeast Veckerland to a modest family of commoner status. Following his graduation from the South Gregor Gymnasium in 1999, he moved to Munbach to attend the University of Munbach, receiving a bachelor's degree in psychology in 2002, and both a master's degree and doctorate in 2008. While enrolled in graduate school, Henrik worked as a school psychologist at the Daniel Traut School in Upper Munbach. In 2009, he married Nicolette, Princess of Munbach, the heir to the Lungarian throne; they have three children together: Agata, Sophie, and Katerina. Following the abdication of his father-in-law on 26 May 2019, Henrik ascended to the throne and was crowned the Prince consort of Lungary; he previously held the title Prince of Lungary through his marriage to Nicolette. Henrik is the first Prince consort in modern Lungarian history. Early life and education Henrik was born as Henrik Matwej Gaütherbarg on 27 August 1980 in Gregor, Southeast Veckerland to parents Johannes (born 1945) and Natascha Gaütherbarg (née Pulmann; born 1949). Johannes worked as a car salesman, while Natascha was a social worker employed by the state government of Southeast Veckerland. The family was middle-class and modest; Henrik grew up in a one-story four-bedroom home as the second of four children. His siblings include elder sister Mathilde, born , and younger brothers, Robert, born , and Tomas, born . When he was 12 years old, his parents divorced; his father subsequently moved out of their home, although Henrik spent every other weekend at his father's house nearby. In 2006, Henrik's mother married Ion Delansarilo, a copyeditor originally from Golona. Henrik began his education in 1986, attending a local public primary school in Gregor. Since his youth, Henrik exhibited immense intelligence levels; by his second year of primary school, his teachers asked his parents if they were interested in expediting his education, in order to begin university by age 12. However, his parents declined the offer in order allow him to have a functioning and normal social life. He graduated from primary school in 1992, and later completed secondary school as well in 1996. Following his graduation, Henrik enrolled in South Gregor Gymnasium, where he studied a social sciences program. He graduated at the top of his class in 1999. After graduating from high school, Henrik moved to Munbach to enroll in the Faculty of Psychology, Sociology, and Social Work at the University of Munbach. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in psychology in 2002, and later enrolled in the University of Munbach's dual master's-doctoral program, receiving both a master's degree and doctorate in child and adolescent psychology in 2008. Career While an undergraduate, Henrik worked as an intern for several psychological research facilities, but discovered that he did not want to pursue psychological research as a career. During his final year of pursuing a bachelor's degree, Henrik interned at a child psychologist's office, where he discovered that he enjoyed the profession. He later began a paid internship at the office during his early graduate studies, but left in 2006. In 2006, Henrik began working as a school psychologist at Daniel Traut School, a private all-boys primary and secondary boarding school in the Blotsje neighborhood of Upper Munbach. While public schools require school psychologists have their doctorates, private schools often do not. For the 2007–2008 and 2008–2009 school years, Henrik resided at the school as a faculty residential chaperone for one of the dormitory buildings, and continued his graduate school education through online classes. After receiving his doctorate in 2008, Henrik wished to one day begin his own private practice as a child psychologist, but continued his work at Daniel Traut School until marrying into the royal family the following year, when he resigned from the position to prioritize royal duties. Adulthood Marriage and family Henrik became introduced to Nicolette when they were both graduate students at the University of Munbach in 2004. During a class on abnormal psychology, Henrik and Nicolette were partnered together for a group assignment. While working together, they developed a close bond and eventually began a romantic relationship. Henrik and Nicolette continued their relationship for two years, until it was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in June 2006. When Henrik was residing in a Daniel Traut School dormitory, Nicolette did not receive the royal security's permission to visit him, so she would sneak out of the palace to be with him. After receiving the permission of Otto V and Queen Elsabet, Henrik and Nicolette became engaged in July 2008, following four years of dating. Henrik proposed to Nicolette while at a secluded moonlit dinner during a vacation to Breza. Afterwards, they married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 20 June 2009. Following their marriage, Henrik received the royal title His Royal Highness Prince of Munbach. Immediately following their marriage, it was reported that Henrik and Nicolette were eager to begin their family. Nicolette's pregnancy was announced in November 2010, and she later gave birth to their first child Agata on 24 April 2011. The Queen and Prince consort have three children together: *Agata, Princess of Munbach (born 24 April 2011) *Sophie, Princess of Lungary (born 13 January 2013) *Katerina, Princess of Lungary (born 17 October 2015) Titles *'20 June 2009 – 26 May 2019': His Royal Highness Prince Henrik of Munbach *'26 May 2019 – present': His Majesty Prince consort Henrik of Lungary Category:1980 births Category:Consorts of Lungarian monarchs Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princes Category:Lungarian psychologists Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Gregor, Southeast Veckerland Category:Princes of Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni